A Young Aido Moment
by Vox Populi Alise
Summary: Can it ever be a normal day for Aido? and can this cute girl stop getting him into embaressing moments? ..cute Aido fluff :  enjoy AidoxOc
1. Chapter 1 Cupcakes

Young Aido cute oneshot

Aido looked at my cupcake, his eyes filled with longing.

"No!" I nearly yelled, "It's mine Aido. Get your own!"

"I don't even want it!" He turned around, arms crossed, he peeked over his shoulder now and then.

"Well I don't either."

He whipped around and grinned, his eyes once again on the cupcake.

"Ah! I knew you wanted it!" I pointed at him, he gawped at me.

"You tricked me!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, and took a big bite out of the cake, making 'yumm' noises as I chewed it.

He frowned, arms still crossed, "You're nasty. I'm going to tell Kaname."

He stood and turned his nose in the air walking towards Kaname's room.

I shrugged and ate the rest of my cake, Aido got angry and ran to Kaname's door.

"Kaname!" He banged on his door, "Kaname!"

Finally the door opened and Aido was greeted with a half-asleep, narrowed eyed Kaname.

"Ah, sorry Kaname. She was being nasty to me and I .."

"Don't have the backbone to tell her that you have a crush on her?" Kaname finished Aido's sentence with his own words and slammed the door in his face.

Aido turned, wide eyed, shocked, he see my face exactly the same.

"Uh, he…I don't..he made..was angry." He stuttered many excuses in one.

I nodded, still shocked. "Ok." I whispered.

"I don't really." He blushed. I nodded still. "He was just mad at me." He sat down. "Still tired, didn't know what he was saying I guess."

I looked down in my bag and saw another cupcake, I held it out for Aido, it was covered it chocolate and smelt gorgeous.

"Here you might need this." I muttered softly.

He nodded and took it, eating it as if every bite made him forget what Kaname revealed, and his shock was replaced by calm.

"Wow. These cupcake ARE good." He held up what was left of the cupcake like a trophy.

"Yea, I know." I looked down at my cupcake filled bag and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 He loves me, He loves me not

Ok, this was a oneshot but i did this chapter for xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx  if i get anymore reviews i will continue it :)

* * *

Aido POV

I sat outside by the lake, the sun was bright but was going down, stretched out and relaxed, I loved getting up before everyone else. Just to have some time to myself.

It was so nice and calm, I could let my mind wonder free and I could sing and not get embarrassed. I had so much freedom here. It was perfect.

"Aido!"

My face dropped down instantly into an annoyed frown.

"Are you kidding me?" I screeched in my little boy voice.

"Aido don't be so rude!"

I looked up at her, "What do you want? Why are you even up?"

"I knew you liked coming down here, so I wanted to see it for myself." She sat right down beside me.

"Well you've seen it now, go back!" I snapped.

Her face dropped into a little cute sad pout, she stood and started walking away.

Damn my guilt, why do I have to have this feeling?

"Come back, I'm sorry." I sighed, annoyed with myself.

She happily skipped back and sat beside me once again, she started picking at the daises.

"Don't make me a daisy chain again, Kaname and Takuma caught me with it last time and took a photo. They have it for blackmail now." I frowned at the memory. Stupid girls.

"I'm sorry, Aido." She said softly, her face so innocent looking at me.

I'll admit she's quite cute. Her hair is gorgeous and always smells like apples. Her brown eyes are big, they make her look even cuter. Wait, what am I saying?

"Aido?" she called, "Are you ok, you've gone bright red?"

My mouth fell open, speechless, I just nodded.

"Oh, ok." She continued picking at her daisies. "You know the 'he loves me ,he loves me not game'?"

"Uh, no. I don't play games with flowers." I snapped, "I'm a boy!"

"Really? But I saw you picking out some flowers in the field the other day?" she asked innocently.

I felt my face go blank, "Yea, well, um…"

"You were picking them for your sister right?" she smiled.

"Yeah, of course I was." I nodded, whew.

She smiled sweetly, picking at the petals.

"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not. He loves me!" She beamed.

"Who loves you?" I asked.

"Takuma and Shiki so far. Kaname doesn't though" So pointed at the petal less daisies.

"Oh, so, what about Kain and me?"

She picked at the daisy, "….loves me, loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not! Kain doesn't love me."

"Yeah, it's 'cause you've got cooties, me and Kain and Kaname don't play with girls."

"Well, the daisy just said that you love me." She smiled.

Again I froze and blushed, damn my sensitivity.

"Uh, i…i.. don't!" I stammered.

"But the daisy said you do."

"It's a daisy!"

"It's a truth game!"

"It's a bloomin' flower!" I argued.

She made me feel bad again by doing her sad pout, "I'm sorry." I sighed.

Stupid girls.

"Hey Aido? Why don't you want to play with me?" she asked sadly.

"Cause' you're a girl. Boys play dangerous games like battling level E's and saving the world!"

"I can battle level E's, I saved you that time we all went out in town together with your family."

Again my face froze in a blank stare.

"I wasn't looking that time."

"Really? You were screaming a lot."

"Ok, ok, let's go in now, it's breakfast time."

We both stood up and headed for the house, I had to walk slower for her. Simple girls.

"Hey Aido?" she called

"What?"

"You wanna make cupcakes with me?" She smiled cutely at me.

"Sure."

"Hahahaha!" Takuma was in fits of laughter, "I can't believe it!"

Kaname stood with him a big grin on his face, suddenly, FLASH.

I stood, annoyed.

"Stop taking photos of me in embarrassing moments!"

They both started laughing again.

She looked up at me innocently. Icing sugar on her nose, I couldn't help but smile anyway.

I looked down at myself covered in flour, icing sugar in a pink apron. I'll admit if it was anyone else it would have been hilarious. Damn this girl for using her cuteness to make me do things.


	3. Chapter 3 The secret Place

Hey i have decided to continue this as so many people like it :) i'm going to go and do his young teen years up to the age he is in the VK books. so if anyone had any suggestions what he and the girl (no name) gets up to please PM me your ideas! Please review!

* * *

(Young Aido)

"I don't want to go to the soirée!" I whined, laying outspreaded on my bed.

My mother put her hands on her hips, here we go.

"Habanusa Aido! Get ready for the soiree now!" She demanded.

I sat up and looked at my suit hanging on the door of the wardrobe, sighing I took off my clothes, satisfied my mother left and closed the door. As soon as she had left I put back on my shirt and crawled under my bed, I pushed at the wall and my secret door opened. Giggling i crawled through the tunnel that led to my secret den. It was a small room decorated with coloured sheets I had stolen from the laundry room; I had fairy lights around the room so it was still a little dark. I pushed my toys out the way and reached the big pillows and sprawled out across them.

"OWWW!"

I looked under one of the pillows to find her, "Why are you here?" I shouted.

"I don't want to go!" she cried and buried her face in the pillows.

"This is my hiding place! How did you get in?" I frowned.

She sat up and wiped her eyes, "Kain showed me his secret door, and he's supposed to be here soon."

"But..but this is MY SECRET PLACE!" I yelled, throwing a little pillow at the wall.

Stupid Kain!

I sat arms folded, ignoring the little girl beside me.

"Why don't you want to go Aido?" She asked quietly.

"It's stupid." I simply said.

"But it's a party, you like them."

"Why don't YOU want to go?" I demanded.

"Because I never get to dance with anyone." She pulled a sad face and cuddled up in the pillows.

I felt bad for her, I always had a girl to dance with I never noticed that she was on her own before. I watched her eyes fill up with tears and snuffle.

I sighed, "I'll dance with you."

She looked up surprised, "Honestly Aido?"

I nodded, I know she was a girl and I might catch cooties of her but I didn't want her crying all night, I knew we were going to get dragged out of here at some point tonight and end up going to the soirée.

"And Kaname is going." I said staring at the blue sheet covered wall, "So it's bound to be a good event."

She still hugged the giant pillow and snuffled, "I like Kaname."

"Everyone likes Kaname!" I exclaimed.

"I know Aido, you think his parents will be there too?"

"Probably, I don't see why they wouldn't"

"I wish my parents could."

I stared at her then with sadness, poor girl, her parents were the other side of the world, they had left her here with my family. Why they didn't take her I don't know, and neither does she.

"I bet mother would look pretty like she normally does, and father would wear a tie that matched my mother's dress." She played with the sheets , twirling them and folding the edges.

"I bet they would." I smiled at her, I wasn't used to her being sad like this.

"Hey, Aido?"

I looked to her, she smiled at me shyly.

"Can you show me how to dance?"

I stood in surprise, "you don't know how to dance?"

She shook her head innocently.

"ok, come here then." She stood and took my hand, I held her close, I knew I was blushing so I was glad it was dark in here. We slowly moved around in the mall space we had.

"Aido," she looked up at me and smiled sweetly, "Thankyou."

I nodded respectfully, she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek before giggling.

FLASH!

"Wow Aido you sure like to dance and kiss!" Takuma laughed, his head poked though Kain's secret door with his camera.

"TAKUMA!" I yelled, running to him and give him a piece of my mind, Kain's head popped in after Takuma's.

"Aido. Calm down before you hurt anyone! I honestly didn't know he was going to do that." He said with his hands up innocently.

I took deep breaths, and found a gentle hand on my shoulder which seemed to calm me down more.

"Poor Aido." She smiled lovingly.


End file.
